Problem Of Love
by Lecia412
Summary: Kisah cinta yang penuh liku dan resiko harus dihadapi Sehun dan Kyuhyun untuk meraih cintanya. "Sehun menyayangimu daddy!" / "Putuskan kekasihmu yang mengalami gangguan mental itu Kyu, lalu kembalilah kepadaku!" / "Aku akan merubah cinta terlarangmu dan menjadikan mu milikku, Sehun." BL/KrisHun/WonKyu/KaiHun/ChangKyu/Dislike, Don't Read!/No Bash!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Kekerasan, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

**.**

**.**

Gelapnya malam tak menghentikan keteguhan seorang _namja_ untuk terus terdiam pada tempatnya, hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit _milky skin_ nya sama sekali tak dihiraukannya. Suara hewan malam tak akan pernah bisa menyurutkan niatnya. Sehun tak tahu ini sudah pukul berapa, namun ia tahu malam ini sudah terlalu larut jika dilihat dari tubuhnya yang menggigil karena menunggu terlalu lama.

Sehun sebenarnya bisa menunggu di dalam rumah, namun ia tak mau melakukannya. Ia lebih suka menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya diluar, agar ia bisa secara langsung mengetahui kepulangannya.

Sehun siswa Shinwa High School yang tahun ini berada di tingkat dua, seharusnya ia tak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti ini. Menunggu seseorang yang sudah pasti akan pulang larut setiap malam, sementara besok dirinya harus sekolah. Bahkan tak jarang ia harus ketiduran dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari guru karena tak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Suara deru mesin mobil menyentak Sehun hingga membuat matanya langsung terbuka, senyuman ia guratkan tatkala melihat orang yang dinantinya sudah tiba. Ia segera menghampirinya dan berniat membantu membawa tas kerjanya.

"Daddy, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun segera meraih tas ayahnya dan membawanya. Sehun memberikan _deathglare_ pada para _yeoja_ yang mengantar ayahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat setiap _yeoja_ yang selalu berganti-ganti mengantar ayahnya. Sehun tahu sekali apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ tersebut, namun Sehun hanya diam. Ia terlalu sakit setiap mengingat serta membayangkannya.

Sehun menekuk wajahnya, selalu seperti ini. Ayahnya tidak akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Ia mengerti dan memang ia pantas mendapatkannya. Dirinya dan ayahnya terluka cukup dalam setelah kehilangan satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang berarti dalam kehidupan mereka.

Ibu Sehun meninggal saat melahirkannya. Ayah Sehun selalu menyalahkan dirinya yang dianggap sebagai penyebab kematian ibunya. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu, ibu Sehun meninggal karena ia hamil di usia yang terlalu muda.

Sehun terlahir karena suatu ketidaksengajaan. Dulu saat ayah nya baru duduk di bangku Senior High School, dia mendapat tantangan dari temannya sebagai bukti masa peralihan ke jenjang dewasa. Ayah nya yang masih sangat polos akhirnya menurutinya.

Ayah Sehun ditantang untuk melihat film yang diberikan temannya bersama kekasihnya –ibu Sehun. Ayah Sehun pun menjalankan tantangan tersebut. Ayah Sehun memang berasal dari golongan kelas atas, _halmoni_ dan _haraboji_ ayah Sehun selalu sibuk untuk menangani bisnisnya ke luar negeri. Hingga akhirnya malam itupun terjadi.

Ayah dan Ibu Sehun tergoda oleh film yang dilihatnya. Film dewasa yang mempertontonkan adegan ranjang dua anak manusia yang sedang bergelut cinta. Dan mulai dari sanalah penderitaan ayah nya terjadi. Ibu Sehun meninggal di usia 16 tahun. Dan di tahun yang sama pula, ayah nya harus menjadi _single parent._

Ibu Sehun yang memang anak yatim piatu membuat keluarga Wu lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Sehun. Nenek dan Kakek Sehun merawatnya hingga berumur delapan tahun, hingga ayahnya lulus dari Universitas dan bisa membantu perusahaan kakek dan neneknya barulah tanggung jawab tersebut beralih pada ayah nya sendiri.

Selama hampir Sembilan tahun hidup berdua dengan sang ayah di Korea membuatnya sangat mengetahui perasaan yang dirasakan sang ayah. Ia sangat yakin ayah nya sangat mencintai ibunya. Bahkan ayah nya tersebut tak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan serius dengan wanita dan hanya menjadikan setiap _yeoja_-_yeoja_ jalang tersebut _only one night stand_, padahal dengan fisik yang nyaris sempurna tersebut bisa dengan mudah wanita bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

"Daddy, apa mau aku buatkan teh?" Sehun mencoba menawarkan minuman untuk ayahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ia sangat mengerti karena perusahaan di Korea hanyalah ayahnya saja yang menghandle, sedangkan kakek neneknya masih berada di Kanada, mereka memang menetap disana. Sehun sendiri juga sangat merindukan kampung halamannya tersebut.

Sehun melihat ayahnya yang memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya. Sehun tahu jika saat ini ayahnya sedang mabuk. Sehun melangkah mendekatinya dan berdiri di belakang kursi yang ditempati ayahnya. Kedua tangannya menghentikan tangan sang ayah untuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Seharusnya daddy tak lembur malam ini. Sehun tak mau daddy sakit." Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya ketika melihat bekas lipstick di kerah baju ayahnya. Bukan hanya itu saja, di leher sang ayah juga terdapat banyak _kissmark_ disana.

Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris mulai sedikit rileks saat merasakan pijatan anaknya. Entahlah, Kris sebenarnya sangat membenci Sehun, karena setiap melihat wajah anaknya tersebut bayangan Oh Soo Jung kekasihnya dulu seakan menghantuinya. Kulit Sehun, wajah cantik anaknya serta tingkahnya sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

Kris menyesal karena belum sempat menikahi kekasihnya saat detik-detik terakhirnya, bahkan kekasihnya tersebut sudah bersusah payah melahirkan buah cintanya ke dunia. Dan karena Sehun, Krystal –nama panggilan sayang Kris– meninggal. Sehun adalah pembawa sial dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya ia menyuruh Hanni untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dulu, harusnya bukan Krystal yang pergi meninggalkannya, harusnya Sehunlah yang seharusnya enyah dari kehidupannya. Harusnya… ya hanya kata itu yang bisa Kris lontarkan saat ini, karena semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Krystal _chagi."_ Gumam Kris memegang tangan Sehun yang berada di pelipisnya hingga membuat Sehun harus menghentikan pijatannya.

'_Krystal_?' Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti siapa nama orang yang disebutkan ayahnya tersebut. Setahu Sehun nama ibunya adalah Oh Soo Jung, apakah ayahnya memiliki kekasih saat ini? Tidak! Sehun tak mau mendapat ibu tiri. Cukup ayahnya saja sudah membuat Sehun bahagia. Ia tak mau berbagi ayahnya dengan orang lain.

Sehun sangat menyayangi ayahnya. Ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua satu-satunya yang tersisa. Cukup ibunya saja yang pergi meninggalkannya. Jangan buat ayahnya juga ikut pergi dari sisinya. Selama ini Sehun belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari ayahnya, Sehun belum pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah, ciuman kasih sayang serta perhatian dikala ia sedang sakit. Sehun menginginkan semua itu, namun apa daya, kebencian menjadikan ayahnya menjadi sesosok manusia dingin tanpa perasaan.

"Lebih baik daddy tidur sekarang. Sehun akan membantu daddy ke kamar." Ucap Sehun begitu melihat ayahnya yang mulai beranjak dari kursi.

Plakkk

"Lepaskan tanganmu bodoh. Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku."

Kris menampik tangan Sehun dengan sangat kasar, bahkan ia mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Butiran bening kembali mengalir di manik kelam Sehun. Selalu seperti ini. Hati Sehun sangat sakit mendengarkan penolakan yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Kenapa…" Kris menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar gumaman lirih Sehun.

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENYENTUHMU SEDANGKAN WANITA-WANITA JALANG TERSEBUT KAU BIARKAN MENYENTUHMU."

DEG

Kris tersentak hingga matanya melebar begitu mendengar teriakan Sehun. Kris memang selalu pulang malam dan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali agar tak bertemu Sehun. Karena ia terlalu muak setiap melihat wajah Sehun yang selalu membuatnya marah. Wajah yang sama dengan Krystal nya, wajah yang telah membuat Krystal nya pergi meninggalkannya. Dan Kris sangat benci melihat kemiripan tersebut yang selalu mengantarkannya pada jurang keterpurukan.

Kris berbalik dan menatap tajam Sehun. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya dingin.

"TAPI AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU DADDY. AKU BUTUH PERHATIANMU. AK-AKU…"

Plakk

"DIAM!" teriak Kris murka. Sehun terkejut, ia memegang pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan ayahnya. Namun hati Sehun terlalu sakit melihat tatapan kebencian yang selalu tertuju padanya. Apakah tidak ada rasa sayang ayahnya meski setitik saja dihatinya. Apakah tak ada ruang sama sekali bagi Sehun dalam hati ayahnya tersebut.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks… ak-aku butuh perhatianmu… ak-aku butuh kau ada disampingku. Aku benci sendiri dan aku tak mau selalu sendirian hiks.."

"Dengar ya anak sialan_" Kris mencengkeram dagu Sehun hingga membuatnya mendongak.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan menurutinya. Namun jangan berharap aku bersikap baik padamu." Kris menduduki perut anaknya dengan tangan yang terus mencengkeram dagunya.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Kris termangu melihat setetes darah mengotori sudut bibir Sehun. Mungkin tamparannya tersebut terlalu keras hingga melukai kulit putih anaknya.

"Jangan pernah memperlihatkan air mata buayamu anak sialan. Karena itu tak akan pernah mempengaruhiku sama sekali." Kedua tangan Kris mencengkeram kerah Sehun. Karena terlalu kesal, tangan besarnya kini mencekik leher anaknya.

"Ugh!" Sehun kesakitan dan berusaha melepaskan tangan ayahnya. Dan entah setan apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki Kris, hingga Kris menundukan kepalanya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga deru nafas anaknya yang tersenggal menerpa wajahnya.

"Daddy lepasmmnn_" Kris membungkam mulut anaknya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Ia melumat dan menjilati sudut bibir Sehun yang terluka, tak ia hiraukan pukulan tangan anaknya pada dada bidangnya. Ia terus melumat bibir tipis anaknya yang ternyata sangat nikmat dan bagaikan candu baginya.

Kris melemahkan cengkeraman pada leher anaknya begitu rontahan Sehun semakin melemah. Hingga sebuah cairan bening yang menetes di pipi anaknya mengalir ke ujung bibirnya dan mengecap indera perasanya, seketika itu pula Kris tersadar dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Dad…ddy…hahh…hahh…" Kris segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terkulai lemah dilantai dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata. Ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak menjadi sangat cepat.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumamnya begitu sampai di depan wastafel dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

Kris mengusap bibirnya dengan air untuk menghilangkan perbuatan bodohnya. Namun rasa itu, bibir tipis nan lembut itu seakan melekat di bibirnya dan seakan tak mau menghilang.

"Arghh!" teriaknya frustasi.

Air mata Sehun semakin menetes begitu mendengar suara teriakan ayahnya. Dengan langkah tertatih Sehun bangkit dan menuju ke kamarnya. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Dan apa yang akan terjadi esoknya. Karena mulai dari sinilah semuanya akan dimulai.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sementara disebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu mewah –cenderung sederhana– seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan telaten(?) menyuapi seorang _namja_ tampan yang sibuk akan dunianya sendiri.

"Pesawatnya akan mendarat, mohon gerbangnya dibuka ." Ucapnya dengan nada selembut mungkin, namun ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang terlalu sakit melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Butiran beningpun tak kuasa ia bendung lagi, lelehan air matanya terus keluar setiap bertemu pandang dengan wajah kekasihnya yang seolah lupa akan dirinya.

"Haapp! Pesawatnya sudah masuk _hyung_ cantik. Tehee!" air mata semakin deras mengalir saat ia melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kini berubah menjadi seorang anak yang tak lebih berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Ne..hiks..Siwonnie hebat…hiks.." Kyuhyun terisak menjawabnya. Hatinya terlalu kelu ketika mengingat kekasihnya yang tampan dan sangat gagah kini berubah menjadi seolah bukan dirinya. Kyuhyun terlalu sakit melihatnya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ cantik menangis. Seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis kan. Sini-sini, Siwonnie peluk." Ucap Siwon –kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Cup Cup Cup… nanti Siwonnie akan pukul orang yang membuat _hyung_ cantik menangis." Kyuhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Siwon.

Choi Siwon yang dulunya adalah seorang CEO Hyundai Group kini berubah menjadi _namja_ yang mengalami gangguan mental setelah perusahaannya bangkrut. Hidup mewah dan sempurnanya harus menghilang dalam sekejap mata ketika seorang kepercayaan perusahaannya mengkhianatinya dan menggambil seluruh saham perusahaannya.

Lenyapnya kehidupan mewah seolah menjadi awal dari keterpurukannya. Ayah dan ibunya pun beberapa minggu kemudian meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kini ia tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi, ditengah-tengah keterpurukannya, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membantunya bangkit, sudah segala cara Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membantu menyembuhkan Siwon namun semuanya percuma.

Niatnya untuk membawa Siwon ke psikiater handal hancur ketika ayahnya tahu hubungan tak lazim dirinya. Hubungan yang masih terlihat tabu dimata sebagian orang. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Baginya cintanya pada Siwon tak pernah salah. Tuhan yang menganugerahkan cinta ini kepada mereka, dan sudah sepatutnya Kyuhyun menerimanya serta memperjuangkannya.

Ayahnya mencabut seluruh _asset_ serta ATM dan tabungannya di Bank karena menentang keras hubungannya dan Siwon. Dan seolah ini adalah ujian bagi keduanya, maka Kyuhyun tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia menerima ayahnya yang mengusirnya keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho, bahkan ayahnya sudah tak menganggapnya anak lagi dan memutus hak waris Cho Corp pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun rela, karena semua hanya sebuah ujian. Kyuhyun yakin suatu saat nanti ayahnya bisa menerima Siwon apa adanya. Dan karena cintanya yang begitu besar, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk merawat Siwon sendirian, meninggalkan kemewahan yang diberikan sang ayah dan melawan kerasnya takdir bersama cinta sejatinya.

Kyuhyun berjuang mati-matian mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk bisa menghidupi dirinya dan juga kekasihnya. Apalagi melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang depresi hingga mengganggu mentalnya. Kyuhyun harus mencari uang lebih untuk membeli setiap obat yang diperlukan kekasihnya. Karena ia yakin kekasihnya akan kembali. Ia yakin kekasihnya akan kembali melindunginya seperti dulu, dan saat inilah, Kyuhyun harus membalasnya. Kini dirinyalah yang harus melindungi Siwonnya. Terutama dari ancaman sang ayah.

"Ne! lebih baik Siwonnie sekarang tidur, biar _hyung_ yang akan membereskan mainan-mainannya." Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya begitu pelukannya terlepas.

"_Hyung_ cantik juga harus tidur."

Chupp

Seulas senyuman manis Kyuhyun sematkan ketika merasakan bibir kekasihnya menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ia mensyukuri keadaan yang seperti saat ini. Setidaknya disaat kekasihnya menganggap dirinya hanyalah '_hyung'_ asing yang merawatnya, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dari setiap tingkah kekanakan Siwon kepadanya.

'_Berikanlah aku kekuatan memperjuangkan ini semua Tuhan!' _ Do'anya dalam hati.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Sehun-ssi, maukah kau menerima ini." Seorang _yeoja_ menghampiri bangku Sehun dan menyodorkan dua batang coklat di tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya." Tolak Sehun sehalus mungkin. Meskipun dimata orang lain Sehun masih tetap saja bersikap dingin. _What the hell?_ Ini memang sudah sifatnya.

"Hei, apa kau tak kesal. _Noona_ mu terus saja ditolak olehnya. Sebagai adik seharusnya kau membantunya." Jongdae atau biasa disapa Chen itu mencoba bertanya pada rekan sebangkunya yang masih sibuk berpangku tangan.

"Biarlah saja. Sudah berulang kali aku melarangnya untuk dekat-dekat dengan _namja_ dingin itu, namun _noona_ tetap saja tidak mendengarku." Jongin menghela nafas begitu mengingat sikap kakaknya yang mulai gila hanya karena _namja_ dingin dan antisosial tersebut.

Entah apa yang dilihat kakaknya dari teman sekelasnya tersebut. Setahu Jongin, kakaknya tidak suka _namja_ yang lebih muda, dan lebih menyukai _namja_ yang lucu dan imut seperti Xiumin _sunbae _nya. Hanya karena Sehun pernah menolong kakaknya, ia langsung jatuh cainta pada _namja_ angkuh tersebut.

Sehun sendiri juga tak mengerti pada dirinya, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan sun_b_ae cantik yang hampir setiap hari membawakan sesuatu untuknya dan pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia hanya merasakan perasaan senang setiap kali bersama dengan daddy nya. Meskipun sikap daddy nya sangat kasar sekalipun.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di halaman sekolah, seorang _namja_ tinggi tengah menghalangi jalan _namja_ manis yang hendak melewatinya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya Changmin-ssi." Geram _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lewat sebelum kau memberitahuku dimana kamu tinggal." Changmin merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Changmin-ssi. Dan menyingkir dari hadapanku jika tidak aku akan berteriak memanggil satpan sekolah ini." Ancam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. TOLONG! TOLONG!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin agar _security_ mendatanginya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi." Dua orang _security_ menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah. Mungkin karena berlari menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Pak, cepat usir dia. Dia mencoba merampokku."

"Tidak! itu tidak benar. Coba lihat penampilanku, apa aku terlihat seperti perampok?" kedua _security_ tersebut memandang Changmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Setelan jas hitam, rambut rapi, tas kerja serta mobil Audy yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Pak, jangan percaya pada dia. Mana ada maling mau mengaku." Kedua _security_ tersebut akhirnya menyeret Changmin keluar halaman sekolah.

"Yakkk lepaskan aku!" bentak Changmin, namun sepertinya kedua _security_ tersebut tak mengindahkannya. Mereka terus menyeret Changmin keluar menjauh dari halaman sekolah.

"CHO KYUHYUN! AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA. KAU LIHAT SAJA, AKU BISA MEREBUTMU DARI KEKASIH IDIOTMU ITU!"

Kyuhyun terus mempercepat langkahnya, tak ia pedulikan teriakan Changmin yang seperti orang gila. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tak rela kekasihnya dihina seperti itu. Siwon _hyung_ nya bukanlah _namja_ idiot, dia hanya depresi, dan Kyuhyun yakin ia pasti bisa sembuh nanti.

Kyuhyun merapikan kemejanya sebelum memasuki kelas pertamanya. Ia menghapus cairan bening yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya dan menghela nafas lelah.

'_Cho Kyuhyun fighting!'_ batinnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Maafkan saya yang sedikit terlambat masuk kelas." Sapanya ramah seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu padanya tadi.

" Luna-ssi bukankah kelas anda ada di lantai tiga?" lanjutnya begitu menyadari siswa asing berada di dalam kelasnya. Luna menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal begitu Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ menegurnya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyuhyun saem." Dan iapun berlari keluar dari kelas Sehun tanpa berhasil memberikan coklatnya pada Sehun.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, Kyuhyun masih setia di kursinya. Ia tolak ajakan guru-guru lainnya untuk makan siang bersama. Ia pandangi isi dompetnya. Hanya tinggal beberapa ribu won. Dia tak mungkin menghabiskan uangnya hanya demi semangkuk makan siangnya. Ia harus berhemat, karena banyak kebutuhan yang lebih penting dari makan siangnya.

'_Lebih baik aku menggunakannya untuk membeli makanan kesukaan Siwon hyung nanti malam.' _Batinnya. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya pada meja, mencoba untuk tidur. Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa lapar, sejak pagi ia tak sarapan dan harus sibuk mengurus Siwon, membantunya mandi, memakai pakaian serta menyuapinya. Beruntung pemilik apartemen sederhananya mau dimintai tolong olehnya untuk sesekali menjenguk Siwon yang ia tinggal sendirian disana.

'_Mungkin dengan memandangi foto Siwon hyung, rasa laparku akan hilang.'_

Ia membuka ponselnya dan menatap gambar yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel putih yang digenggamnya. _'Aku merindukanmu Siwon hyung.'_ Ia mengusap air matanya yang selalu menetes setiap mengingat Siwon nya. Ia sangat merindukan Siwon nya yang dulu. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

'_Tidak aku tidak boleh menangis. Selama Siwon hyung ada disisiku, aku pasti bahagia.' _Yakinnya.

Disisi lain lebih tepatnya di taman belakang sekolah, Sehun mengeram ketika perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Belum lagi rasa perih di punggungnya ketika daddy nya yang murka dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbentur sudut meja makan yang lancip.

Sehun beranjak ke ruang UKS untuk meminta obat sakit perut, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat _yeoja_ yang selalu mengganggunya kini tesenyum menghalangi jalannya.

"Sehun-ah, terima ini. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan 'kan?" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

'_Aku mohon jangan sekarang!' _rintih Sehun yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sehun berusaha untuk melewati Luna –gadis tersebut– namun Luna tetap bersikeras menghalangi jalannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menerima ini." Ucapnya keras kepala.

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR!"

Brukk

Sehun sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya hingga tanpa sengaja ia berteriak dan menabrak bahu Luna hingga makanan yang dibawahnya tumpah.

DEG

"Se-sehunie..hiks.." Luna berlari meninggalkan Sehun dengan berlinang air mata. Mungkin ia terlalu terkejut karena Sehun membentaknya, bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah orang yang pendiam dan jarang berteriak pada temannya. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat Sehun memarahinya.

Sehun tak mempedulikan hati Luna yang mungkin terluka karena sikapnya. Lagipula sudah berkali-kali Sehun menolaknya, namun _sunbae_ nya tersebut masih saja keras kepala.

Akhirnya Sehun bisa sampai di UKS meski dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih, makhlum saja, Sehun tak punya teman sama sekali di sekolah, dan pastinya tak akan ada yang mau membantunya.

Ia melihat UKS yang kosong tak ada seorangpun di dalamnya, mungkin petugas UKS tidak masuk hari ini, pikirnya. Ia mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit di lemari obat dan meneguknya tanpa air lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. Mungkin dengan beristirahat, sakit di perutnya akan hilang.

"Mana bocah sialan itu?" geram Jongin begitu tak melihat Sehun yang memasuki kelasnya, padahal sudah hampir 15 menit jam pelajaran ke empat berlangsung dan ia masih belum menemukan Sehun sampai sekarang.

Jongin sangat kesal begitu mendapat kabar _noona_ nya yang menangis akibat ulah Sehun. Jongin yakin Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu pada _noona_ nya. Dan ia bersumpah akan menghajar Sehun saat bertemu dia nanti.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya ketika dering bel sekolah menginterupsi tidur istirahatnya. Ia melirik jam dinding di sampingnya.

Pukul satu siang, dan Sehun sudah tertidur hampir lebih dari 3 jam. Ia bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Efek obat tersebut ternyata masih belum bereaksi sepertinya, karena ketika terbangun Sehun merasakan sakit yang tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Oh, Sehun-ssi. Kenapa kau berada disini? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia berpapasan dengan Sehun ketika memasuki UKS. Kyuhyun berniat mengambil obat sakit kepala karena kepalanya sedikit pusing saat ini.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya kelelahan _seonsaengnim_. Permisi saya harus ke kelas dulu." Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat muridnya yang pendiam tersebut. Wajahnya masih nampak pucat.

'_Apa dia benar-benar hanya kelelahan.' _Batinnya.

Sampai di depan kelasnya tiba-tiba saja Sehun dihadang oleh Jongin dan teman-teman se-gengnya. Sehun mencoba tak peduli dan terus melewatinya.

"Permisi aku mau lewat." Ucapnya datar.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada _noona_ ku?" tanya Jongin geram.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Singkirkan tanganmu, aku mau lewat." Jongin semakin murka mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun yang memang sudah lemas hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Dasar sialan. Berani-beraninya kau membuatnya menangis ha!" bentak Jongin dan langusng menduduki perut Sehun lalu menghajar wajah Sehun bertubi-tubi.

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Tak ada satupun yang berani menolong Sehun, namun sepertinya ada salah seorang murid yang tak tega melihat Sehun dipukuli tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Ia berlari menuju lantai tiga berniat menemui kakak Jongin.

Bukk

Bukk

Jongin terus memukul Sehun tanpa ampun, tanpa menghiraukan jika Sehun yang sama sekali tak berontak sedikitpun.

"Kai cukup, dia sudah tak berdaya." Ucap Tao sahabat Jongin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu Tao, aku belum puas menghajarnya." Jongin terus memukul Sehun setelah menepis tangan Tao. Sementara di koridor kini terlihat dua _yeoja_ yang berlarian menuju ke tempat Jongin dan Sehun berada.

"KIM JONGIN BERHENTI!" teriak Luna, namun Jongin tetap tak mau berhenti. Luna mempercepat larinya dan mencekal tangan kanan Jongin yang memukuli wajah Sehun begitu sampai di dekatnya.

"KIM JONGIN HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" bentaknya. Dan dengan bantuan Tao serta Lay, Jongin berhasil menjauh dari tubuh Sehun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH? DAN KAU NOONA! AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBERIKAN DIA PELAJARAN KARENA SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENANGIS!" Teriak Jongin sambil melepas cengkeraman Tao dan Lay dengan kasar, ia menunjuk Sehun yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Sehun sama sekali tak melakukan apapun padaku Jongin, Sehun sama sekali tak bersalah." Luna melirik keadaan Sehun sekilas.

"ASTAGA SEHUN!" teriaknya panik begitu menyadari Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak di lantai. Jongin, Tao dan Lay akhirnya menolehkan ke arah Sehun.

DEG

Mereka bertiga tak kalah terkejutnya begitu melihat kondisi Sehun. Sudut bibir serta hidung Sehun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Belum lagi mata Sehun yang terpejam.

"SEHUN! SEHUN-AH BANGUN!" Luna menepuk pipi Sehun lirih namun masih tak ada reaksi sama sekali.

"YAKK APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN CEPAT TOLONG DIA!" bentak Luna pada tiga namja yang hanya membeku melihat kondisi Sehun.

**To be continued …**

* * *

Mohon** jangan BASH karakter** yang saya pakai. Saya sudah mengetik '**_DISLIKE=DON'T READ_'** jadi semoga readers bisa memahami betul-betul maksud kalimat tersebut.

Kansahamnida~


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Kekerasan, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

**.**

**.**

"Lay bantu aku mengangkatnya." Seru Tao menggendong Sehun di punggungnya, sedangkan Lay memegangi tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Luna berlari mengejar mereka menuju UKS.

Jongin hanya bisa membeku melihat kakak serta teman-temannya yang sedang menyelamatkan Sehun. Ia pandangi kedua tangannya yang membuat Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Jongin merasakan ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Wajah Sehun yang terpejam membayangi otaknya. Ia pandangai kedua tangannya yang bergetar, tak mampu memegang ponsel yang diambilnya dari saku celananya.

Prang

Ponsel Jongin terjatuh, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba sesak. _'Ada apa denganku?'_ batinnya frustasi.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Jongin berusaha melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan mengejar teman-temannya yang membawa Sehun. Hatinya menjadi tak tenang sebelum memastikan jika Sehun baik-baik saja.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Jongin mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan Sehun di rawat. Luna memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit begitu tak berhasil membuat Sehun tersadar ketika membawanya ke UKS. Tao merenung memikirkan nasib teman sekelasnya. Sementara Lay berjongkok disamping Tao dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Ceklek

Jongin dan Luna menghampiri dokter yang memeriksa Sehun, begitu pula dengan Tao dan Lay yang bergegas berdiri dan mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya _uisa_?" Luna meremat ujung dasinya khawatir.

"Teman anda baik-baik saja. Hanya saja usus dua belas jarinya terganggu sehingga mempengaruhi sistem pencernaannya. Namun kalian tak perlu khawatir sebab ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Luna menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Begitu pula Jongin, Tao serta Lay.

"Ingat Kim Jongin. Meskipun kau adikku, namun aku tetap akan menghukummu karena telah membuat Sehun menjadi seperti ini." Jongin hanya pasrah mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu _Noona_." Tao dan Lay pamit untuk pulang setelah mengetahui Sehun tidak apa-apa.

"Kau juga tak mau pulang Kim Jongin?" kesal Luna pada adiknya hingga terus-menerus memanggil nama marganya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum dia tersadar _Noona_." Jawabnya tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

"Baguslah jika kau merasa bersalah sekarang. Kau tahu Jonginnie, Sehun tidak seperti yang kau bilang. Dia adalah _namja_ yang baik, hanya saja kebaikannya tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh tersebut. Kau tahu kenapa aku menangis tadi?" tanya Luna yang berhasil membuat Jongin memandangnya.

"Ia menolak bekal yang kuberikan. Dia membentakku untuk menyingkir. Seharusnya aku mengerti saat ia menyuruhku untuk pergi. Saat itu wajahnya pucat. Dia kesakitan Jongin. Dan aku yakin dia tak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang lain." Luna tertawa lirih, ia menertawakan dirinya yang tak bisa melihat situasi.

"Aku menyerah Jongin." Luna menatap Jongin seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Gantikan aku menjaganya." Ucapnya tersenyum diantara pahitnya kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu _Noona_?" Jongin memandang kakaknya dengan tampang bingung yang begitu kentara.

"Aku akan pergi ke China. Kau masih ingat tentang program pertukaran pelajar yang pernah kuceritakan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengambilnya Jongin. Tak ada alasan lagi aku disini. Mungkin disana aku akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa menghapus Sehun dari hatiku." Jongin menatap sedih kakaknya. Namun apa boleh buat, cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan. Jongin tahu apa yang dirasakan kakaknya saat ini.

"Aku pergi dulu." Luna menepuk pundak Jongin sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Sepeninggal Luna, Jongin memasuki ruangan Sehun di rawat. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping kanan ranjang Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang dilihat _Noona_ dari dirimu hingga ia begitu mencintaimu. Memang jika diperhatikan dari dekat seperti ini kau terlihat manis."

'_Apa manis?'_ Jongin menepuk bibirnya sendiri begitu kelepasan mengatakannya. Ia kembali terdiam. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajah Sehun yang terpejam. Bibir tipis, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, alis indah, serta bulu mata yang lentik. Mau tak mau Jongin mengakui jika Sehun memang benar-benar manis, atau cantik? Lupakan! karena tugas Jongin disini bukan untuk memberikan penilaian tentang wajah Sehun, melainkan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dan menunggu Sehun hingga tersadar.

"Daddy ja-jangan." Jongin sedikit panik ketika mendengar igauan Sehun.

Karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, maka Jongin hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

"Shh.. tenanglah Sehun." Jongin mengusap keringat dingin yang menetes membasahi kening Sehun. Dalam lubuk hati kecilnya, Jongin merasa iba dengan Sehun. Selama ini Sehun tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya ketika ia di _bully_, tidak ada yang membelanya ketika ia dituduh yang macam-macam oleh teman-temannya.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak ikut seperti mereka yang juga menghindari Sehun. Jika dipikirkan selama ini Sehun tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Ia tak sepatutnya membenci orang yang bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya.

'_Mianhae Sehun-ah.'_ Hanya dalam hatilah Jongin bisa mengucapkan kata tersebut. Ia terlalu gengsi(?) untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Namun ia harus berani, sebagai lelaki yang jantan, dia harus berani mengakui kesalahannya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun menaiki bus dengan tubuh yang lemas. Ia sungguh sangat lapar, ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan memastikan Siwon baik-baik saja daripada harus mengantri membeli makanan dan memakannya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Kesabaran Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar di uji. Di dalam bus, ia harus rela berdiri setelah memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang wanita hamil yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Ia kesal karena dua _namja_ paruh baya dan seumuran dengan muridnya kini melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap dirinya.

Nyekk

Kyuhyun memberikan _deathglare_ pada lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia dengan tidak sopannya meremas pantat Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya itu saja, bocah yang berdiri di depannya juga tak kalah busuknya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan menggerak-gerakan pantatnya di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terjepit. Ia tak bisa menghindar lagi karena di belakangnya juga ada orang yang tak kalah berengseknya. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak mendesah. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu apa yang dialaminya sekarang, karena suasana dalam bus yang berdesak-desakan.

Kyuhyun juga tak tahu jika sejak tadi penumpang yang duduk di kursi samping kirinya tengah mengamatinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu melihat lelaki yang dicintainya dilecehkan oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Changmin tidak bisa membantu Kyuhyun saat ini, karena ia masih dalam proses pengintaian dalam misinya untuk menemukan tempat tinggal Kyuhyun sekarang. Jika ia menolong Kyuhyun saat ini, maka penyamarannya akan terbongkar, dan ia tak bisa menemukan dimana Kyuhyun tinggal.

'_Manusia berengsek. Kau akan mendapatkan balasan dariku setelah ini.'_ Changmin mengarahkan _smartphone_ nya ke arah wajah para pelaku pelecehan pada Kyuhyun. Ia bersumpah akan mencari dan memberikan pembalasan pada mereka.

"Pak berhenti." Teriak Kyuhyun begitu sudah sampai di daerah dekat apartemen sederhananya. Ia bergegas turun setelah membayar ongkos bus.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Kyuhyun menetralkan nafasnya begitu terbebas dari aksi pelecehan dalam Bus yang ditumpanginya. Ia membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan sebelum memasuki kawasan rumahnya.

"Jadi disini kau tinggal Kyu? Aku tak menyangka pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Cho bisa tinggal di apartemen kumuh seperti ini." Changmin menyeringai begitu berhasil menjalankan misinya. Ia segera memanggil taxi untuk pulang dan menyusun rencana untuk mengambil alih Kyuhyun ke tangannya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu membuka pintu dan melepas sepatunya.

"Siwon _hyung_, Kau ada dimana?" panggilnya.

"Kyun_ie_ _hyung_, Kyun_ie_ _hyung_. Lihat ini, Siwon_ie_ punya mobil baru. Bagus 'kan?" serbu Siwon begitu menyadari Kyuhyun telah pulang. Ia menunjukan mainan-mainan baru yang didapatnya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba saja raut keceriaan di wajah Kyuhyun luntur seketika begitu melihat mainan-mainan mahal yang Siwon tunjukan kepadanya.

"Ini mobil siapa Siwon _hyung_? Sudahku bilang jangan pernah mengambil mainan anak lain lagi." Bentak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah lelah dengan apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Dan ia menjadi semakin lelah ketika Siwon kembali merampas mainan anak-anak kecil yang tinggal di satu gedung apartemennya.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak mengambilnya. Siwon_ie_ diberi sama _Ahjussi_." Seru Siwon.

"Cukup! Sini mainannya. Ini bukan milikmu, kau tidak boleh memainkannya." Kyuhyun merampas mainan di tangan Siwon dengan kasar dan berniat mengembalikannya.

"Tapi hiks.. itu mainan Siwon_ie_ hiks.. Siwon_ie_ tidak mencuri hiks.." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun berniat mengambil mainannya kembali.

"SIWON HYUNG! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU BERBOHONG!" bentak Kyuhyun murka. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Ia tak mau para tetangganya menegurnya kembali karena Siwon yang menggambil mainan anak-anak mereka.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak bohong hiks.. itu mainan hiks.. Siwon_ie_ hiks.. kembalikan mobil Siwonie." Menghiarukan Siwon, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Brukk

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengembalikan mainan ini." Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya setelah menguncinya agar Siwon tak bisa mengikutinya.

"KEMBALIKAN MOBIL SIWON_IE_, KYUHYUN _HYUNG_ JAHAT. KYUHYUN _HYUNG_ JAHAT!" teriak Siwon merontah-rontah dengan menggedor-gedor pintu.

Kyuhyun memaklumi ketika _ahjumma_ Lee lupa mengunci apartemennya saat meninggalkan Siwon. Ia sudah cukup berterima kasih padanya yang sudah mau memperhatikan Siwon dan memberinya makanan saat ia lapar. Namun inilah yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Siwon selalu membawa mainan baru. Ia sudah lelah diceramahi oleh ibu-ibu yang mainan anaknya di ambil oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun bukannya tak mau membelikan Siwon mainan. Namun uangnya memang tak cukup untuk itu. Makan saja, Kyuhyun harus selalu berhemat agar bisa cukup selama satu bulan.

"Permisi _ahjumma_. Saya mau mengembalikan mainan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk begitu melihat _ahjumma_ yang sering menceramahinya.

"Ini bukan milik anakku Kyuhyun-ssi. Lagi pula, sejak tadi Siwon-mu tak bermain bersama anak-anak kami seharian ini."

"Benarkah? Lalu mobil-mobilan ini milik siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin _ahjumma_ Lee tahu, karena tadi ia yang bermain dengan Siwon."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak mungkin jika _ahjumma_ Lee yang memberikan mainan untuk Siwon, karena Kyuhyun juga sangat tahu kondisi perekonomian _ahjumma_ Lee yang memiliki suami pemabuk. _Ahjumma_ Lee hanya membantunya menjaga Siwon, karena ia memang tak mempunyai anak. Meski dia adalah pemilik apartemen ini, namun semua hasil sewa apartemen miliknya selalu jatuh ke tangan suaminya yang pemabuk tersebut. Hingga _ahjumma_ Lee lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Siwon dari pada berada dekat dengan suaminya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun_ie_, kau sudah pulang? Oh ya, aku sudah menyimpan makanan di kulkasmu. Maaf aku meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja." Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan ucapan _ahjumma_ Lee.

"Makanan?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Tadi ada seseorang yang mengirimkan paket makanan serta mainan untuk Siwon. Tidak tertera nama pengirimnya, jadi aku langsung menerimanya saj_" belum sempat _ahjumma_ Lee menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"_Gomawo_ _ahjumma_. Maaf aku pergi dulu." Teriaknya sambil terus berlari.

'_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh kau Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau membentak Siwon yang sama sekali tak bersalah?'_ umpatnya.

Brakk

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar. Ia terenyuh melihat Siwon yang kini meringkuk di sudut ruangan dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Si-siwon _hyung_. _Mianhae_, ak-aku tak_"

"PERGI! PERGI KATAKU! KYUHYUN _HYUNG_ JAHAT! SIWON BENCI KYUHYUN _HYUNG_!" teriaknya seraya melempar berbagai barang yang ada disekitarnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _hyung_. Maafkan aku, aku yang salah." Kyuhyun rengkuh tubuh bergetar Siwon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akh!" Kyuhyun mengeram ketika Siwon menggigit bahunya. Kyuhyun tak menghindar. Karena ini sudah biasa diterimanya. Jika Siwon kesal kepadanya maka ia akan menggigit Kyuhyun, memukulnya, atau melemparnya dengan benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya. Tak jarang Kyuhyun harus membeli banyak perban ketika kepalanya menjadi perantara amukan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku. _Hyung_ yang salah. Aku mohon maafkan _hyung_, ne!" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon, ia sedikit lega ketika Siwon melepas gigitannya dan berhenti memukul punggungnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ jahat."

"Ne _hyung_ tahu. _Hyung_ janji tidak akan membantak Siwon_ie_ lagi." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Siwon.

"Benarkah _hyung_ janji?"

"Ehm." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Janji?" Siwon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Berniat melakukan Janji kelingking.

"Janji!" jawab Kyuhyun seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dan menyatukannya dengan jari kelingking Siwon.

"Terima kasih Siwon_ie_. _Hyung_ sangat menyayangimu." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Siwon.

"Siwon_ie_ juga." Jawabnya polos.

Seperti inilah Kyuhyun menenangkan Siwon. Jika Kyuhyun bersikap kasar, maka Siwon akan lebih kasar padanya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak tahu siapa yang menggirimi mainan tersebut. Namun ia tak mau hanya karena kesalahpahaman seperti tadi, Siwon akan membencinya. Kyuhyun akan mencari tahu siapa pengirim mainan serta makanan untuknya. Karena ia ingin memastikan apa sebenarnya tujuan si pengirim itu.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

"Ungh!" Mata Jongin dengan cepat terbuka ketika mendengar suara erangan Sehun.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu?" serbu Jongin dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang semakin membuat kepala Sehun pusing.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Jongin melihat jam tangannya sekilas.

"Jam 10 malam." Ucapnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin panik begitu melihat Sehun yang turun dari ranjangnya setelah mencabut selang infus ditangannya dengan kasar.

"Akh!" erangnya kesakitan.

"Hei, kau harus istirahat dulu."

Plak

Sehun menampik tangan Jongin yang membantunya untuk berbaring kembali.

"Singkirkan tanganmu. Kau tak perlu membantuku." Sehun melangkah dengan tertatih keluar ruangan rawatnya.

"Hei, tunggu. Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengantarmu." Teriak Jongin mengejar Sehun.

**-oOo-**

"Berhenti disini." Ujar Sehun menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah. Setelah ia berhasil mati-matian membujuk Sehun untuk mengantarnya, selama perjalanan tadi mereka berdua hanya diam. Jongin sudah berusaha bertanya namun Sehun hanya menjawabnya saat ia bertanya dimana alamat rumahnya saja.

"Kau yakin turun disini?" Jongin sedikit heran, karena Sehun berhenti di depan pertokoan dan bukan perumahan.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah mengembalikan helm yang dipakainya.

"Lebih baik aku mengikutinya." Gumam Jongin. Ia memarkir sepeda motornya dan bergegas mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam begitu sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi padanya begitu ia terlambat pulang hingga membuat daddy nya akan kembali marah.

Ceklek

Sehun membuka Manshion daddy nya yang begitu mewah setelah mengambil kunci cadangan yang selalu diletakan di dalam pot tanaman.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

DEG

Sehun terkejut saat daddy nya sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan berkacak pinggang. Sehun menundukan kepalanya takut. Sementara Jongin yang mengetahui rumah Sehun saat ini hanya bisa terngangga. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun akan sekaya ini, karena selama ini Sehun tak pernah menunjukan kekayaannya. Bahkan untuk pergi ke sekolah saja Sehun menggunakan Bus.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Sehun juga sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Gumamnya.

Kris sebenarnya sedikit heran melihat wajah Sehun yang lebam_. 'Pasti anak sialan ini berkelahi. Sepertinya malam ini aku harus memberinya hukuman agar ia tak menjadi anak berandalan seperti yang lainnya.' _

Tepat saat Jongin berbalik, Kris menutup pintu Manshion nya dengan kasar dan langsung menampar pipi Sehun.

Plakk

"Sudah kubilang, sepulang sekolah jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kau sudah berani melawanku ha? Dan lihatlah wajahmu. Kau mau jadi berandalan eoh?" Makinya.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab Kris sudah menarik rambut Sehun dan menyeretnya menuju ke ruang makan, tak mempedulikan Sehun yang berteriak kesakitan.

"Daddy, lepaskan hiks… daddy sakit… daddy hiks.." Sehun memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik Kris dengan kasar. Bagaimanapun kondisi tubuh Sehun masih belum pulih dengan benar. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

Brukk

Kris melempar tubuh Sehun hingga membentur kursi makan. "Bersihkan ini sekarang juga. Jangan tidur sebelum kau membereskannya." Sehun melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali gelas serta botol-botol minuman berakohol yang pecah.

Sehun yakin jika daddy nya lah yang memecahkan ini semua. Kris sendiri begitu marah ketika menunggu kepulangan Sehun hingga ia mabuk-mabukan dan membanting gelas serta botol minumannya.

"Daddy ta-tapi.."

"Kau berani membantahku anak sialan?" Kris mencengkeram dagu Sehun.

"Ingat, kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi seperti ini. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Brukk

Kris mendorong tubuh lemas Sehun hingga tak sengaja mengenai pecahan gelas.

"Akhh!"

"Rasakan itu anak sialan." Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca melihat tingkah laku daddy nya.

'_Tidak, aku tak boleh menangis. Ingat Wu Shi Xun. Kau harus kuat. Daddy hanya marah padamu. Daddy sangat menyayangimu, Daddy tidak membencimu.' _Ucap Sehun dalam hati. Setiap Kris bersikap kasar padanya, Sehun selalu merapalkan kata-kata seperti itu, karena dengan begitu ia bisa bertahan dari semua rasa sakit yang selalu menyerang hatinya.

Sehun berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya, namun tetap air matanya tetap saja keluar. Sehun pun mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Akhh." Sehun mengerang kesakitan kembali ketika melihat sikunya yang terluka terkena air matanya sendiri. Perih. Itu sudah pasti.

Dengan langkah tertatih karena siku serta kaki kanannya yang terluka, Sehun menegakan tubuhnya. Mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas dan botol tersebut.

Sehun tak mempedulikan jika darah mengalir cukup deras dari kakinya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai begitu selesai membersihkan tugasnya. Sehun mencabut pecahan kaca di kakinya dan merintih kesakitan. Tak cukup terdengar karena Sehun kini menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak mau daddy nya kembali marah karena mendengar suaranya.

Sehun kembali berdiri untuk mengobati lukanya. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah ketika merasakan perihnya luka yang diobatinya.

'_Tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil. Daddy tak sengaja melakukannya.'_ Batin Sehun dan terus membersihkan lukanya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun mengembalikan kotak obatnya dan melangkah menuju ke lemari pendingin. Sehun sudah terlalu lemas, seharian ini hanya cairan infus yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia harus mempunyai banyak tenaga, karena besok ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan daddy nya.

"Syukurlah masih ada roti yang bisa kumakan." Sehun mengambil roti tawar yang sudah mengeras dalam kulkasnya. Lemari pendingin Sehun memang tak banyak menyimpan makanan di dalamnya. Kebanyakan hanya botol-botol minuman bersoda serta alkohol dan beberapa sayuran serta bahan makanan lainnya. Tak ada susu, minuman kesukaannya ataupun coklat di dalamnya.

"Besok lebih baik aku belanja." Sehun menggigit roti yang terasa keras dan menyakiti tenggorokannya lalu menelannya dengan susah payah. Air matanya kembali mengalir begitu menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya. Di sekolah ia bisa mendapatkan makanan yang lebik layak untuk dimakan namun di tolaknya.

"Ini pasti karma." Sehun terkikik sendiri meratapi keadaannya.

Setelah memakan roti, Sehun beralih ke kamar ayahnya yang berada di lantai satu. Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, Sehun melewati anak tangga dengan senyuman.

Ceklek

Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar ketika melihat daddy nya yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap di ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Sehun melangkah mendekati Kris dan berdiam diri memandangi wajah tampannya.

"Sehun menyayangimu daddy." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Kris. Sehun merasa begitu bahagia karena bisa menyalurkan perasaannya. Hanya disaat Kris tidak sadarlah Sehun bisa memandangi setiap jengkal wajah daddy nya, sungguh Sehun sangat mengaggumi betapa tampan daddy nya. Ia begitu beruntung memilikinya. Bahkan ia mensyukuri sikap Kris yang kasar padanya, asalkan Kris tak kembali tak acuh padanya.

Sehun melepas sepatu Kris, melonggarkan dasi serta ikat pinggangnya agar daddy nya bisa bernafas lebih leluasa saat tidur.

"Mimpilah yang indah daddy." Sehun kembali mengecup kening Kris sebelum melangkah dengan hati-hati keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat pintu tertutup, sepasang mata yang terpejam tersebut kini terbuka. Ia meremas kemejanya dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan jantungnya ketika merasakan bibir Sehun mengecup keningnya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Hampir 3 minggu tidak update. Mianhae. #bungkuk badan.

Saya memutuskan untuk update setelah saya harus tepar ngetik lemon di chapter 6, dan bertemu lemon lagi di chapter 7. -_-

Semoga yang sudah berbaik hati review di chapter sebelumnya suka dengan chapter ini. :D

P.S : Update-nya jika mood membaik atau mungkin setelah chapter 10 sudah selesai diketik. #slapped XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Kekerasan, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk daddy nya, Sehun bergegas untuk mengganti baju dengan seragam sekolahnya. Karena tak ingin kejadian kemarin menimpanya kembali, Sehun sudah lebih dulu sarapan tanpa sepengetahuan daddy nya. Tak mungkin pula ia makan dalam satu meja dengan daddy nya. Karena sebelum itu terjadi, Kris pasti sudah lebih dulu mengusirnya.

Kris yang sudah berbenah diri segera turun untuk menikmati sarapannya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk cuti satu hari karena kepalanya masih pusing. Mungkin efek dari kemarin malam dirinya yang minum terlalu banyak _wine_ saat menunggu kepulangan Sehun.

Ketika hendak berjalan ke meja makan, tiba-tiba saja sandal rumah yang dipakainya terputus. Ia mengumpati sandal yang tak bersalah tersebut. Kris melanjutkan langkahnya sambil membenarkan sandalnya kembali.

"Argg!" erangnya begitu kaki kirinya yang telanjang menginjak sesuatu.

"Aishh, dasar anak sialan." Emosi kembali menguasainya begitu melihat kakinya menginjak pecahan botol yang semalam ia pecahkan.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!" teriaknya. Sehun yang sedang berganti pakaian segera turun sambil mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Ne! Ada ap_"

Plakk

Ucapan Sehun terputus ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba menampar pipinya.

"Dasar anak tidak becus. Sudah ku katakan untuk membersihkannya tapi tetap saja kau tak menuruti perintahku." Sehun melihat ke bawah. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui telapak kaki daddy nya berdarah.

"Ta-tapi Sehun sudah membersihkannya daddy."

Plakk

Tamparan kembali di dapat oleh Sehun. Sehun memegangi pipi kanannya yang sakit, bahkan luka pukulan Jongin di wajahnya saja masih bisa Sehun rasakan saat ini, dan sekarang rasa nyeri di pipinya semakin bertambah sakit saat mendapat perlakuan kasar daddy nya di pagi hari.

"Jadi kau bilang jika ini bukan salahmu ha?" Kris mencengkeram dagu Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun memalingkan matanya tak mampu menatap daddy nya.

"Ak-aku hanya_" ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Kris mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjungkal.

"Lepaskan sabuk sekolahmu." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, namun kedua tangannya melakukan perintah daddy nya tanpa banyak protes.

Srett

Kris mengambil sabuk Sehun dengan kasar. "Sekarang berbalik dan angkat seragammu."

Sehun berbalik dan menyingkap seragamnya hingga menampilkan punggung putihnya.

"Kau tahu Sehun, aku sangat membencimu."

Ctarr

Sehun terkejut bukan main, begitu merasakan cambukan daddy nya. Perih segera menyerang punggungnya. Sehun tak ingin menangis, namun mendengar kata-kata daddy nya membuat air mata Sehun keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Sangat membencimu hingga aku malu menatap wajahku sendiri."

Ctarr

Sehun memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja makan. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah agar tak mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

"Seharusnya kau tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupanku."

Ctarr

"Hiks…" isakan tanpa terasa keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak menangisi tubuhnya yang kesakitan, namun Sehun menangisi setiap kata-kata menyakitkan yang selalu dikeluarkan daddy nya.

Ctarr

"Kau memangis? Hentikan isakanmu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit."

Ctarr

Entah sudah berapa cambukan yang ditorehkan Kris pada punggung putih Sehun, hingga Sehun merasakan mati rasa pada punggungnya. Luka yang didapat Sehun ini bukanlah luka parah, karena hatinya jauh lebih terluka dari pada apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya saat ini.

'_Meski daddy membenci Sehun. Sehun akan tetap selalu menyayangi daddy.' _Jawabnya dalam hati. Ia tak mau mengatakannya, karena semakin Sehun bersuara, maka Kris akan semakin bertindak lebih padanya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang merapikan pakaian Siwon setelah menyuapinya. Hari ini Kyuhyun hanya mengajar satu jam pelajaran saja. _Ahjumma_ Lee sedang tidak ada dirumah jadi Kyuhyun terpaksa mengajak Siwon ke sekolahnya. Lagi pula selesai mengajar nanti Kyuhyun akan mengajak Siwon ke taman. Sudah hampir sebulan Kyuhyun tidak mengajak Siwon kemanapun. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya karena telah membentak Siwon akibat kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya kemarin.

"Nanti Siwonn_ie_ tidak boleh nakal sama _Ahjussi_ Jung ne, _Hyung_ akan mengajar murid-murid dulu." Kyuhyun merapikan rambut Siwon yang sedikit berantakan.

"Siwon_ie_ mau! Siwonnie mau juga diajarin Kyuhyun _hyung_." Soraknya bahagia. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya hari ini Kyuhyun akan membuat Siwon nya bahagia karena bisa jalan-jalan di luar.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak boleh ikut. Siwon_ie_ harus duduk manis dengan _Ahjussi_ Jung. _Hyung_ akan marah jika Siwon_ie_ tak mau menuruti permintaan _hyung_."

"Baiklah. Tapi Kyuhyun _hyung_ janji harus membelikan Siwon_ie_ balon nanti." Serunya kembali.

"Ne, _hyung_ akan membelikan dua balon untuk Siwon_ie_ nanti." Kyuhyun megusap surai hitam Siwon dan bergegas pergi setelah mencium keningnya.

"_Ahjussi_ Jung, saya pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Siwon _hyung_ baik-baik."

"Ne. Kau bisa mempercayaiku Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon. Beruntung Siwon sudah akrab dengan _ahjussi_ Jung –Satpam Sekolah– dimana Kyuhyun mengajar. Karena Kyuhyun pernah menitipkan Siwon bersamanya saat Kyuhyun kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal dan saat itu pula Siwon tak ada yang menjaga.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak memasuki ke kelasnya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat salah satu muridnya datang terlambat hari ini. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Muridnya yang dikenal sangat pendiam tersebut berjalan dengan meringis kesakitan, bahkan tas punggungnya ia dekap di depan dadanya.

"Sehun-ssi, kau hampir saja terlambat masuk ke kelas. Lebih baik kau bergegas ke kelas sebelum senior Park marah." Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, karena ia tahu muridnya tersebut tak akan menjawabnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke kelasnya. Hari ini ia akan mengajar murid-murid tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi ujian musim panas mendatang.

Jongin begitu terkejut ketika melihat Sehun yang terlambat. Ia tak menyangka jika Sehun akan masuk hari ini. Padahal Jongin sudah membuatkan surat izin untuk Sehun. Jongin hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya kemarin.

Tao dan Lay memandang Jongin dengan tatapan bingung. Sejak pelajaran berlangsung, Jongin sama sekali tak fokus dengan pelajarannya, matanya terus mengamati Sehun yang duduk di bangkunya.

Jongin sendiri merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sehun, sejak tadi Jongin memperhatikan Sehun terus saja bergerak tak nyaman di bangkunya, berkali-kali menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sesuatu.

Sementara teman sekelas Sehun lainnya hanya tak acuh. Mereka sama sekali tak penasaran kenapa dengan wajah Sehun yang lebam, ataupun menanyakannya. Mereka semua memang tak pernah menganggap Sehun bagian dari kelas mereka. Bahkan tempat duduk Sehun saja di paling pojok belakang sendirian.

Sepertinya Sehun sendiri sudah merasa diambang batas. Begitu pergantian jam pelajaran, Sehun buru-buru keluar kelas. Jongin yang khawatir akhirnya mengikutinya.

"Sehun tunggu!" teriaknya ketika ia berlari mengejar Sehun di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Grep

Jongin memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Akh!" sontak Jongin melepaskan genggamannya begitu mendengar erangan Sehun. Ia melihat pergelangan tangan Sehun. Disana ada bekas kulit Sehun yang membiru, seperti tangan Sehun baru saja dicengkeram hingga membekas di kulitnya yang pucat.

"Kau tak apa?" Sehun tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju UKS. Punggung Sehun terasa perih sejak tadi. Ia sudah mengobatinya di rumah dan mengganti seragamnya yang terkena noda darah, beruntung seragam Sehun dilapisi jas biru tua, sehingga luka di punggungnya bisa ia tutupi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan sama sekali.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun. Tak ingin membuat Sehun marah, Jongin pun mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

Ceklek

Sehun membungkuk dalam-dalam ketika bertemu dengan penjaga UKS sekolahnya.

"Kau Sehun 'kan? Murid tingkat dua?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Sehun-ssi?" penjaga UKS yang bernama Seo Ji Sook tersebut menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Karena ia tak mungkin mengobati luka di punggungnya sendirian –lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Maka Sehun memutuskan untuk terus terang. Tanpa banyak berkata Sehun menyingkap seragamnya.

"Astaga! Kau dapat dari mana luka seperti ini?" bukan hanya Ji Sook yang begitu terkejut, namun juga seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kesehatanpun tak kalah terkejutnya. Dari balik kaca pintu, Jongin menatap ngeri luka di punggung Sehun.

'_Ba-bagaimana bisa seperti itu?'_ Jongin terheran-heran. Ia merasa sama sekali tak menyentuh punggung Sehun kemarin. Ia hanya memukul wajah Sehun, jadi mana mungkin punggung Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Jelas sekali itu bukan hasil perbuatannya.

Sehun hanya diam, ia tak mau menceritakan luka yang didapatnya. Ji Sook hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia sangat tahu Sehun seperti apa. Karena _namja_ yang sedang di obatinya kini sudah terkenal dengan sikap pendiam dan dinginnya di seluruh sekolah.

"Lebih baik kau tengkurap dulu, aku akan mengoleskan salep ini agar rasa sakitnya hilang." Sehun menurut dan membalik tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Akhhmmpphh.." Sehun segera menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, saat perih menjalar ke seluruh punggungnya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, salep ini memang akan sangat perih namun efeknya akan bekerja cepat nanti." Dengan sangat hati-hati Ji Sook mengoleskan salep ke punggung Sehun kembali.

Jongin segera berlari ke kelasnya begitu Sehun selesai di obati. Ia tak mau Sehun semakin marah karena dengan lancang telah mengikutinya. Ia bertekad untuk menanyakan keadaan Sehun nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

Sehun tak melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas ketika keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sehun lebih memilih untuk ke atap dan menyendiri disana. Menenangkan dirinya dan menghirup udara segar untuk me_-refresh_ pikirannya.

Ketika Sehun hendak menaiki tangga menuju atap, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar beberapa murid berteriak dari lapangan.

"Orang gila! Orang gila!"

"Hei, orang gila. Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Tampan tapi kok gila sih?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari siapa _namja_ yang menjadi objek pem-bully-an beberapa kakak kelasnya.

'_Bukankah namja itu adalah teman Kyuhyun saem?' _Tak tega melihatnya, Sehun bergegas menghampiri _namja_ yang ia duga kenalan gurunya. Ia sangat yakin itu, karena tadi Sehun melihat guru matematikanya berbincang dengan satpam sekolahnya bersama dengan _namja_ yang kini menjadi objek kejahilan kakak kelasnya.

"Hentikan! Kalian tak berhak menghinanya." Teriak Sehun menghalangi lemparan botol-botol plastik ke arah _namja_ dewasa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Memang dia siapamu? Jangan-jangan dia _hyung_ mu? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat orang tuamu. Mereka pasti malu memiliki anak seperti kalian. Hahaha." Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan emosinya. Ia tak mau mencari gara-gara dengan kakak kelasnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja guru olahraga menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf _seonsaengnim_ atas kekacauan ini." Sehun membungkuk. Siwon yang tak mengerti pun juga ikut membungkuk.

"Dia _hyung_ mu, Sehun-ssi?" Sehun bingung menjawabnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gurunya.

"_Mianhae_ _seonsaengnim_, saya pergi dulu." Sehun menarik Siwon menjauh dari lapangan.

'_Dasar tak sopan.' _Gerutu guru tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka, di kantin sekolah yang sepi. Sehun mengajak Siwon untuk menunggu Kyuhyun di kantin, karena Sehun yakin jika saat ini gurunya tersebut sedang mengajar.

"Jadi Siwon _hyung_ tadi mencari Kyuhyun _hyung?"_ tanya Sehun sambil memperhatikan Siwon yang makannya belepotan. Sejak tadi Sehun seperti bukan dirinya. Karena dia seperti petugas introgasi yang selalu bertanya pada _namja_ di depannya.

"Nama _hyung_ siapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap bibirnya setelah meminum jus jeruknya.

"Namaku Sehun. Siwon _hyung _bisa memanggilku Sehun." Sehun tersenyum saat bibir Siwon masih sedikit belepotan.

"Sehun _hyung_ baik. Seperti Kyuhyun _hyung_." Siwon mengambil sendok untuk memakan makanannya kembali. Sehun tersenyum saat Siwon memujinya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar orang yang mengatakan dirinya baik dengan setulus itu.

"Sehun _hyung_ juga sama cantiknya dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_." Lanjut Siwon sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ne?" tanya Sehun yang tak mendengar jelas ucapan Siwon.

Baru saja Sehun ingin menanyakan kembali, namun ia segera menghentikan niatnya begitu mendengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Siwon _hyung_."

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung saja memeluk Siwon setelah berlari-larian bersama _ahjussi_ Jung untuk mencari Siwon. Ia sangat khawatir, ia takut Siwon tersesat dan terpisah darinya.

_"Mianhae_ Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya tidak menjaganya dengan baik." Sesal _ahjussi_ Jung.

"Tak apa _ahjussi_. Justru saya yang harus berterima kasih pada anda karena sudah membantu saya menjaga Siwon _hyung_."

Sehun yang merasa semuanya sudah beres, segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia tak kuat melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan tersebut. Matanya memanas melihat betapa sayangnya Kyuhyun mendekap Siwon. Ia juga ingin merasakan daddy nya memeluknya seperti itu.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Sehun. Ia kira semua masalahnya di sekolah tadi sudah benar-benar selesai begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Namun sepertinya tidak. _Namja_ yang seenak jidat memukulnya kemarin, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _stalker_ nya_. _

Sehun sudah cukup bersabar diikuti dari gerbang, di terminal, dan di dalam bus. _Namja_ itu tetap saja mengikuti Sehun._ 'Apa sih, sebenarnya yang dia mau?'_

"Keluarlah Kim Jongin. Aku tahu kau mengikutiku sejak tadi." Jongin terkejut saat Sehun menyadari kehadirannya. Mau tak mau Jongin pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sudah ketahuan ya?" ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa maumu? Apa kau ingin memukulku kembali? Maaf tapi lukaku belum sembuh. Kau boleh memukulku kembali saat lebam di wajahku sudah hilang." Baru kali ini Sehun mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang dari mulutnya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah hingga ia bersikap tak seperti biasanya sekarang.

Jongin mencelos mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Sehun ketika melihat Sehun sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Sehun tunggu!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika emosinya kembali membuncah. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat sebelum bersuara. "Baiklah Kim Jongin. Kau boleh memukulku sekarang."

Jongin bingung dengan ucapan Sehun, ia mengikuti Sehun tidak berniat untuk memukulnya lagi namun sebaliknya, ia ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Ayo cepat lakukan. Tunggu apa lagi?" Sehun masih persisten memejamkan matanya. Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa memukul Sehun begitu melihat wajah cantik tersebut kini masih dipenuhi lebam. Apalagi setelah melihat luka di punggung Sehun tadi.

Grep

Sehun membuka matanya begitu merasakan tubuh Jongin yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Jongin memeluknya?

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Maafkan aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin."

Sehun bisa merasakan seragam sekolahnya basah. Apa Jongin menangis? Jongin menangis? Demi semua teman sekelasnya yang sangat jutek padanya. Seorang Kim Jongin, berandalan di sekolahnya menangis di bahunya?

"Lepaskan! Kau mengotori seragamku." Sehun bersusah payah melepas pelukan Jongin namun tak bisa.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memaafkanku."

Tak mau disalah artikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya di jalan. Sehun terpaksa mengangguk.

Jongin pun melepas pelukannya. Ia sebenarnya juga tak mengerti pada dirinya. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa sedih ketika melihat luka Sehun tadi. Jongin tak berani mendekap punggung Sehun tadi, ia hanya memeluk di lehernya. Bahkan Jongin sendiri juga tak mengerti dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun.

"_Go_-_gomawo_ Sehun-ah." Jongin menundukan wajahnya setelah berhasil meminta maaf pada Sehun. Sehun tak menjawabnya. Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menghiraukan Jongin yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

Mengetahui Sehun yang berjalan meninggalkannya, Jongin segera berlari menyusul Sehun kembali dan merangkul bahunya.

"Sebagai penyesalanku. Aku, Kim Jongin mendeklarasikan sebagai teman pertama Oh Sehun. Menjaganya dan membantunya dikala susah maupun duka." Entah karena terlalu senang atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Jongin bertindak OOC seperti ini.

"Dasar aneh." Lirih Sehun tersenyum melihat kekonyolan _namja_ yang sok keren disekolahnya ternyata bisa juga bersikap gila di depannya.

DEG

Jongin membeku melihat senyuman Sehun. "Cantik!" lirihnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"_An_-_aniyo_. Hehehe." Sehun melepas rangkulang Jongin dan segera berlari meninggalkan Jongin saat ia hampir sampai di blok rumahnya.

"OH SEHUN, POKOKNYA MULAI SEKARANG KAU ADALAH TEMANKU." Sehun tak mempedulikan teriakan Jongin. Bahkan ia berpura-pura tak mengenalinya ketika tatapan orang-orang mengarah padanya dan seakan bertanya _'Apa namja gila itu temanmu?'_ Sungguh Sehun ingin menutupi wajahnya saat ini.

Sehun merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu Manshion mewah ayahnya. Sehun seperti tak bisa tertawa saat mengingat setiap kejadian yang menimpanya di rumah yang dipijaknya kini. Hatinya berdenyut sakit setiap kali otaknya memutar kilas balik perlakuan daddy nya.

Ceklek

Sehun terkejut saat melihat daddy nya tengah bersantai dengan acara TV di depannya.

"Oh! Daddy sudah pulang? Kalau begitu Sehun menyiapkan makan siang dulu untuk daddy." Ucap Sehun begitu Kris menyadari kehadirannya.

Kris nampak bingung. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan anaknya kali ini. Sehun terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

'_Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku.'_ Batinnya tak acuh.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya mengajak Siwon ke taman. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada balon berwarna merah dan biru di tangan kirinya.

"_Hyung_, Siwon_ie_ mau _ice cream_." Siwon merajuk begitu melihat seorang anak kecil yang berjalan di depannya sambil memakan _ice cream_ coklat kesukaannya.

"Kalau begitu Siwon_ie_ tunggu disini. Biar _hyung_ yang membelinya ne." Siwon mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun segera pergi menuju ke tempat penjual _ice_ _cream_. Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengajak Siwon untuk mengantri membelinya, karena Kyuhyun tak mau Siwon ikut berdesak-desakan disana.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja Siwon melihat sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Bola? Yey! Bola." Tanpa sadar Siwon melepaskan genggamannya pada balon yang dipegangnya dan beralih mengambil bola tersebut. Siwon tak tahu jika balon-balonnya kini terbang jauh ke atas.

"Hei, itu bolaku _ahjussi_. Cepat kembalikan bolaku?" Siwon menyembunyikan bola yang ditemunya ke belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak! Siwon_ie_ yang menemukannya. Jadi ini milik Siwon_ie_." Ucap Siwon tak mau menyerahkannya.

"Tapi itu bolaku _ahjussi_." Seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 8 tahun tersebut tak mau kalah. Ia mendekati Siwon dan meraih bolanya dari balik punggung Siwon.

"Lepaskan. Ini bola milik Siwon_ie_."

"Tidak. Itu bolaku."

"Bola Siwon_ie_"

"Bolaku." Perdebatan tersebut menarik perhatian pengunjung taman lainnya. Siwon yang tak tahan akhirnya mendorong anak tersebut hingga terjungkal.

Brukk

"Ini bola Siwon_ie_." Ucapnya seraya memeluk bolanya erat-erat.

"Huwee! Eomma…" anak kecil tersebut berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan Siwon dan berniat mengadukan Siwon pada _eomma_ nya.

Tak lama kemudian _eomma_ dari anak kecil tersebut berlari menuju Siwon.

"Kembalikan bola anakku _namja_ gila." bentaknya pada Siwon.

Srett

Dengan kasar _ahjumma_ tersebut menarik bola milik anaknya dari dekapan Siwon. Siwon yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam. Siwon paling takut jika ia dimarahi oleh ibu-ibu. Karena ia pernah mengalami pengalaman yang mengerikan saat seorang ibu-ibu memarahinya.

"Dasar _namja_ gila. Kalau gila jangan pergi ke taman. Pergi saja sana ke rumah sakit jiwa." Teriak ibu dari anak tersebut. Siwon yang ketakutan sontak menutup kedua telinganya. Ia tak mau telinganya di jewer seperti dulu.

"Tidak! Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal."

"Hei, siapa suruh kau merampas bola anakku. Dasar! Tubuhmu saja yang besar tapi kelakuanmu seperti orang yang tak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan."

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terus menutup telinga. Mulutnya terus merapalkan kata-kata "Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal! Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal."

Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon dikerubungi(?) ibu-ibu pun segera berlari menghampirinya. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan_ ice cream_ yang belum sempat diberikannya pada Siwon.

'_Tidak, Siwon hyung! Aku mohon jangan lagi.'_

Kyuhyun terus berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Hingga saat ia tiba di dekat Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya.

Grep

"Jadi dia _hyung_ mu? Dasar _namja_ bodoh. Kalau punya _hyung_ gila sepertinya jangan diajak ke taman. Kunci saja dirumah dan jangan biarkan dia keluar." Maki para ibu-ibu.

"Kau tahu? _Hyung_ mu hampir saja mencelakai anakku. Jika tak mampu menjaganya, kirim saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"_Mianhae_. _Mianhae_ _ahjumma_. Maafkan kakak saya." Kyuhyun membungkuk setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita bubar, tak ada gunanya melihat orang gila seperti dia."

Tanpa sengaja air mata Kyuhyun keluar saat ia mendengar kata yang sangat dibencinya. Siwon tidak gila, Siwon nya tidak gila, dia hanya sakit dan ia yakin Siwon bisa sembuh dari depresinya.

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh bergetar Siwon. Tangannya ia arahnya menyentuh dagu Siwon agar Siwon melihatnya.

"Apa Siwon _hyung_ tadi nakal?" tanyanya lebut, Siwon menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Si-Siwon_ie_ ti-tidak nakal. Si-Siwon_ie_ ha-hanya me-mengambil bo-bola ya-yang_" Kyuhyun tak kuat mendengar Siwon yang memaksakan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika Siwon kini sangat ketakutan. Siwon tidak akan bisa bicara lancar jika ia sedang tertekan. Kyuhyun pun segera membawa Siwon ke dalam pelukannya. Menenangkannya dan berusah membuatnya nyaman dengan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat telinganya masih bisa mendengar hinaan pengunjung taman lainnya. Ada yang mencaci makinya, menatapnya jijik hingga menatapnya penuh rasa iba.

Tidak! Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan itu semua. Kyuhyun tak perlu dikasihani. Ia tak mau orang-orang memandang dirinya rendah.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar jika kini air matanya mengalir dan membasahi punggung tegap kekasihnya. Meratapi kisah cintanya yang malang dan penuh luka. Namun bukankah itulah cinta yang sesungguhnya. Jika Kyuhyun bisa bertahan maka cinta sejati akan di dapatkannya.

"Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal. Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon yang masih saja ketakutan.

"Ne! _hyung_ percaya, Siwon_ie_ tidak nakal." Siwon menghentikan rancauannya, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lega. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang percaya kepadanya.

Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Hatinya remuk mendengar rancauan Siwon yang terus mengatakan dirinya tidak nakal. Apalagi mendengar ada orang yang menghina Siwon nya. Kyuhyun lebih baik orang-orang tersebut mencela dirinya, namun jangan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tak mau ucapan orang-orang tersebut semakin membuat Siwon nya tertekan dan memperburuk keadaan kekasihnya.

"_Jika tak mampu menjaganya, kirim saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa." _Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat kepalanya memutar kata-kata menyakitkan tentang Siwon nya.

'_Tidak! Siwon ku tidak gila. Siwon ku hanya sakit. Siwon ku pasti sembuh.' _Rancau Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus memeluk Siwon untuk menenangkannya serta menenangkan hatinya, tanpa tahu jika disudut jalan, seorang _namja_ paruh baya menyaksikan semuanya.

"Kita jalan." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sangat berwibawa.

"Baik _sajangnim_." Ucap _namja_ lainnya yang bertugas memegang kendali setir di mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Big Thanks to all Reviewers :D**

Mianhae belum sempat balas review nya. Chapter depan saya usahakan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang ada. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah membaca semua review yang masuk.

Yehet! Updatenya cepat 'kan?

#Kkaeb song~ XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Pair : KrisHun and WonKyu**

**Slight : KaiHun and ChangKyu**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt / Comfort**

**Declaimer : I just own the story, they're belong to God and themselves.**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Sex Content, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir seminggu ini kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun semakin membuat para siswa lain serta teman sekelas mereka bingung. Lay serta Tao yang memang sudah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya, tak mau ikut-ikutan dengan teman-temannya yang terus menghindari Sehun.

Hari-hari Sehun semakin berwarna dengan kehadiran Jongin serta dua sahabatnya, Lay dan Tao. Mereka bertiga ternyata bisa cepat akrab. Mereka bahkan heran dengan kepribadian Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Sikap dingin, angkuh dan sombongnya benar-benar menutupi semua sikapnya yang sebenarnya.

Jongin, Lay dan Tao tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun adalah orang yang ceria, penuh _aegyo_ dan sangat manja. Butuh usaha keras bagi mereka untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun seperti sekarang. Mulai saat ini pun tak ada yang berani mem_bully_ Sehun lagi, jika tidak mau mati di tangan Jongin serta Tao yang jago bela diri. Siswa lainnya sangat takut dengan geng Jongin, jika mereka bertemu Sehun di koridor bersama salah satu dari geng Jongin, maka mereka akan bersikap seramah mungkin pada Sehun, namun saat Sehun sendirian, mereka kembali tak acuh dan cenderung menghina Sehun kembali.

Sehun tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, hidupnya sudah cukup sulit dan tak perlu dipersulit kembali. Ia sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Jongin, Lay dan Tao yang bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan permasalahannya dengan Kris. Ia tak menyangka jika berteman bisa membawa dampak positif tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku dan yang lainnya mau nongkrong(?) di Café, kau akan ikut 'kan?" lirih Jongin yang kini duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun nampak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, sepertinya tak masalah untuk keluar sebentar, lagi pula daddy nya masih pulang nanti sore. Sehingga Sehun tak akan ketahuan jika keluar bersama Jongin dan teman-temannya.

"Hn." Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar anggukan kepala Sehun. Jongin juga tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya. Ia seolah tak mau berada jauh dari Sehun, semakin mengenal Sehun semakin dalam, membuat Jongin seperti terikat oleh benang kasat mata hingga matanya tak bisa berpaling memandangi setiap inchi wajah serta _gesture_ Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Tao, aku yakin jika Jongin menyukai Sehun." Bisik Lay.

"Ne. kau benar, kita lihat saja nanti. Lagi pula jika diperhatikan Sehun itu juga cantik, tak kalah dari Luhan-gege." Komentar Tao. Mereka berdua sangat ingat bagaimana Jongin berubah menjadi berandalan sekolah hanya karena cintanya ditolak oleh _sunbae_ nya yang sudah lulus tahun kemarin.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Bahkan jika Jongin tak mau, aku masih mau menjadi pacar Sehun." Ucapnya seraya melihat ke arah bangku Sehun.

"Kalau itu aku juga mau, tak kusangka Sehun orangnya sangat asyik." Lay mengutuk tindakan Tao yang menjitak kepalanya asal. Beruntung saja Lay tak menjerit dan membuat guru Park marah. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka berdua akan menjadi sapi panggang karena di jemur di lapangan hingga bel pulang tiba.

Mereka tak menyadari jika pertikaian kecil mereka diperhatikan oleh Sehun dan juga Jongin, tanpa sadar merekapun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Hampir seminggu ini Changmin dibuat pusing dengan setiap aksi penolakan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendekati Kyuhyun namun semua hasilnya nihil. Bahkan mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun semakin membencinya.

"Baiklah jika aku tak bisa menaklukanmu, maka aku harus menaklukan kunci hatimu terlebih dahulu." Ambigu? Namun kata-kata tersebut adalah rencana yang akan dilakukan Changmin selanjutnya untuk menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

Menyerah? Tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Yang ada hanyalah kesuksesan. Changmin akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Lebih baik aku kesana nanti malam untuk memberikan kejutan pada keduanya." Changmin menyeringai memandangi bingkai foto seorang _namja_ manis yang memenuhi mejanya.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya di sebuah Café yang terletak di Apgujeong, nampak beberapa remaja yang kini sedang asyik berbincang hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk menghabiskan waktu siang hari yang sanget cerah ini.

"Hahaha, kau harus lihat Sehun-ah bagaimana wajah Jongin yang sedang merona." Tao nampak begitu senang mengejek Jongin saat ini. Kapan lagi coba? Karena hanya disaat ada Sehun saja Jongin tak berani melawan perkataannya.

"Kau! Hentikan panda jelek, jika tidak aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki milik Lay _hyung_." Lay yang tidak diterima dirinya dibawa-bawa dalam pembicaraan mulai ikut dalam jebakan permainan Tao.

"Kau tahu Sehun_ie_, orang yang disukai Jongin ada disini." Tao ber _high five_ dengan Lay setelah berhasil menggoda Jongin.

"Memang siapa _hyung_? Apa _waitress_ tadi yang berambut pirang? Atau yang memakai bando kelinci itu?" tunjuk Sehun pada _waitress_ yang saat ini sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Kau salah Sehun-ah." Sela Tao.

"Yakk! kalian berhentilah membicarakanku." Teriak Jongin tak terima, bagaimana bisa sabahatnya tahu jika saat ini Jongin sedang kasmaran?

"Lalu siapa dia _hyung_? Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana _type_ Jongin." Mau tak mau Sehun cukup terhibur dengan menggoda Jongin bersama Tao dan Lay. Sehun menyeruput cangkir cappuccino di hadapannya.

"Kau salah, bukan orang-orang yang kau sebutkan tadi yang disukai Jongin, tapi dirimu."

_Brushh_

Sehun sontak menyemburkan cappuccino yang diminumnya hingga mengenai wajah Jongin.

"_Mi_-_mianhae_ aku tak sengaja." Sehun segera mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan wajah Jongin. Tao dan Lay hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat Jongin yang seraya ingin meledak namun ia urungkan.

Dugaan Tao dan Lay semakin menguat ketika Jongin hanya diam, dan malah tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "G_wechana_. Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Sehun memandang punggung Jongin dengan tatapan menyesal. Sungguh Sehun tak sengaja melakukannya, ia terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan Lay tadi, hingga tanpa sengaja menyemburkan cappuccino nya dan sukses mengenai wajah Jonging yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa-apaan reaksinya itu." Gerutu Jongin setelah mencuci mukanya di toilet.

"Seharusnya dia senang karena Jongin yang tampan ini menyukainya. Tapi tak apalah, aku anggap tadi sebagai perkenalan cinta darinya." Ucapnya seraya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar mulai gila karena cinta hingga ia seperti bukan dirinya. Tampang _cool_ nya luntur seketika begitu berhadapan dengan Sehun.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen sederhana yang di tinggali Kyuhyun bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malamnya dengan Siwon, terlihat kesulitan untuk sekedar beranjak dari dapurnya.

"Biar Siwon_ie_ saja yang membuka pintunya, Kyu _hyung_." Siwon yang sejak tadi menunggu Kyuhyun di meja makan dengan bermain mobil-mobilan menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu.

"Ne. terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menjawab bantuan yang ditawarkan Siwon. Hari ini Kyuhyun memasak _Jjajangmyun_ kesukaannya dan Siwon, karena hari ini Siwon berhasil bersikap manis saat ditinggal sendirian di apartemen tanpa _ahjumma_ Lee yang menjaganya.

_Klek_

Siwon melongokan kepalanya mencari siapa tamu yang datang. Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sebuah mobil _remote_ besar yang tergeletak di depan pintunya.

Ketika Siwon ingin mengambil mainan itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berhasil mengambilnya lebih dulu.

"Eitss, kau boleh memiliki ini jika kau mengizinkan _hyung_ masuk." Siwon bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya, menatap seorang _namja_ berstelan jas hitam memegang mobil _remote_ yang ditemunya.

"Siwon_ie_ boleh memilikinya?"

"Ne tentu saja. Tapi jika Siwon_ie_ mengizinkan _hyung_ masuk."

Dan dengan cepat Siwon menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberikan _namja_ tersebut akses jalan untuk masuk. "Silahkan _hyung_!" ucapnya ramah.

Changmin, _namja_ tersebut menyeringai menatap Siwon. Ia memberikan mobil _remote_ yang dipegangnya kepada Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya sibuk membukanya untuk memainkan mainan barunya, sedangkan Changmin sibuk mengamati tempat tinggal Kyuhyun sekarang.

Perabotan yang sudah tua, ruangan yang sempit dan tanpa ada pendingin ruangan hingga memaksa Changmin untuk membuka jas karena kepanasan. _'Sulit dipercaya kau bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini Kyu.'_

"Ngengg…ckittt… mobilnya mogok, harus di isi bensin dulu. Bomm bommm…" Siwon asyik dengan mainan pemberian Changmin. Kesempatan ini Changmin gunakan untuk mendekati Siwon.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ dimana?"

"Kyu _hyung_ sedang memasak untuk Siwon_ie_. _Hyung_ kenal Kyu _hyung_?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"_Hyung_ adalah teman baiknya Kyuhyun _hyung_." Siwon mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menyibukan diri dengan mobil _remote_ nya.

Changmin mencibir Siwon yang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang, dulu saja dia begitu menakutkan hingga berhasil mengalahkannya pada pertarungan memperebutkan Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang Siwon seperti tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

Dulu, Siwon boleh saja lebih kaya, lebih hebat, lebih pintar, ataupun lebih untuk segalanya. Namun dunia itu bulat, dan saat inilah Changmin berada di atas. Cukup adil bukan? Saat inilah pula waktu yang tepat merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa khawatir karena hampir selesai menyiapkan makan malam di meja, nampak heran ketika tak melihat Siwon kembali. Ia pun segera menyusul Siwon untuk melihat siapa tamunya tadi.

"Siwon _hyung_ siapa yang da—" Kyuhyun tercekat begitu melihat orang yang selama ini selalu dihindarinya bisa bermain seakrab itu dengan orang yang berusaha ia lindungi.

"Hai, Kyuhyun baby." Changmin tersenyum menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun yang kesal segera mendekati Siwon dan menariknya menjauhi Changmin.

"Siwon_ie_ mau main dengan Changmin _hyung_, lepaskan tangan Siwon_ie_."

DEG

Kyuhyun mencelos begitu melihat Siwon menghentakan tangannya dan berlari mendekati Changmin kembali.

Changmin hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat Siwon yang tak mau lepas darinya. Sepertinya rencananya kali ini akan berhasil. Kartu As Kyuhyun sudah ada di tangan Changmin saat ini. Ternyata cukup mudah untuk mendekati Siwon. Hanya dengan mainan saja, Changmin sudah berhasil mengambil perhatian Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

"Siwon_ie_ nanti bermain dengan Kyu _hyung_ saja ne." bujuk Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangan Siwon yang saat ini merangkul lengan Changmin.

"Tidak! Siwon_ie_ mau bermain dengan Changmin _hyung_ titik!" Changmin tersenyum semakin lebar ketika Siwon tetap persisten dengan pendiriannya. _'Cih, dasar bodoh!'_

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin, bagaimana bisa Changmin membuat Siwon tidak menurut kepadanya. Kyuhyun yakin, pasti Changmin telah melakukan sesuatu pada Siwon tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucapan dingin serta tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempan bagi Changmin. Ia sudah terlalu kebal akan sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Kyuhyun melirik mainan mobil _remote_ yang tergeletak di samping Siwon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika Changmin menggunakan mainan untuk bisa akrab dengan Siwon.

"Siwon_ie_ harus menjauhi orang itu. Siwonie tid–"

"Kenapa?" potong Siwon. "Changmin _hyung_ orangnya baik, Changmin _hyung_ membelikan Siwon_ie_ mainan. Lihat deh Kyu _hyung_." Siwon menunjukan mainannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kyu _hyung_ akan membelikan Siwon_ie_ mainan nanti, jadi kembalikan mainan ini pada orang itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun enggan menyebut namanya.

"Tidak. Siwon_ie_ tidak mau. Kyu _hyung_ terus saja bilang akan membelikan Siwon_ie_ mainan, tapi sampai sekarang Kyu _hyung_ belum membelikannya." Teriak Siwon dan memeluk mainannya erat. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun mengambil mainan barunya lagi. Siwon sudah lama sangat menginginkannya. Ia tak mau menyerahkannya lagi.

Benar. Kyuhyun memang pembohong. Entah sudah berapa kebohongan yang ia katakan pada Siwon. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia tak pernah menepati janjinya untuk membelikan Siwon mainan.

DEG

Tunggu! Kyuhyun jadi teringat tentang mainan serta makanan yang dikirim oleh seseorang tak bernama kepadanya minggu lalu. Apakah Changmin orangnya? Apa Changmin mendekati Siwon untuk mendapatkannya? Menyogok orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Jika itu memang benar, maka Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan rencana Changmin yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan Siwon. Karena semakin sulit bagi Kyuhyun jika Siwon akrab dengan Changmin.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mengirimkan mainan-mainan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Ia memincingkan matanya menatap Changmin tanpa merubah nada bicaranya. Angkuh dan dingin.

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti,_ mainan-mainan itu?_ Tapi sebuah ide melintas di otaknya, dengan cepat Changmin bersuara. "Apa aku salah membelikan Siwon mainan? Bukannya kau sendiri tak mampu membelikannya? Jadi aku sudah berbaik hati menebus janjimu untuk membelikan mainan untuknya."

'_Jadi benar! Ternyata dia orangnya.' _Kyuhyun hendak memaki Changmin namun bunyi sesuatu mengusik pendengarannya hingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Kruyuk_

"Hehehe, Siwon_ie_ lapar." Kyuhyun menghela nafas kembali dan berniat tak terlalu membahasnya lagi. Ia tersenyum pada Siwon dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"_Kajja_ kita makan. Siwon_ie_ lapar 'kan?" Siwon mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Tak mungkin ia beradu argumen dengan Changmin di depan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Siwon menuju meja makan, Changmin mengepalkan tangannya ketika dirinya tak dianggap ada oleh mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, Siwon menoleh ke arah Changmin dan menampilkan senyum polosnya. "_Kajja_, Changmin _hyung_ juga harus ikut."

Seketika pula awan mendung Changmin berpindah pada Kyuhyun, ia menghentakan kakinya kesal ketika Siwon juga ikut mengajaknya makan bersama. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Sehun yang saat ini sedang menaiki motor Jongin merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa begitu mengingat candaan Lay dan Tao tadi di Café.

"Sudah sampai." Sehun terlalu memikirkan ucapan Tao & Lay hingga ia tak sadar jika kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh?

"Kau tahu dari mana rumahku?" tanya Sehun, bahkan ia masih duduk di belakang Jongin dan belum sempat turun dari motornya.

Apa yang akan Jongin katakan? Tidak mungkin ia berterus terang jika ia pernah mengikuti Sehun bukan? Pamornya bisa turun dan _image_ nya akan buruk dimata Sehun.

"It-itu, cuma _feeling_." Ucapnya sedikit terbata.

'_Aneh'_ batin Sehun. Melihat Sehun yang nampak tak percaya, Jongin kembali bersuara. "Ah, ITU AKU TAHU DARI _NOONA_." _Liar? Absolutely yes. His Noona never knows about Sehun's address._

Sehun hampir saja menutup telingannya karena Jongin berkata terlalu keras. "Oh!" entah ini bisa disebut percaya atau tidak.

Mereka tidak tahu sejak tadi seseorang tengah menatap mereka dari balik tirai jendela dengan nafas memburu dan tangan yang terkepal.

'_Jadi ini yang membuatmu berubah Wu Shi Xun.'_ Kris –orang tersebut– menyeringai menatap anaknya turun dari motor _namja_ yang mengantarnya.

Wajah Kris memerah begitu melihat _namja_ tersebut mengacak rambut anaknya. Dan apa-apaan senyuman anaknya tersebut. Cih, seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja. Pikir Kris.

Dan nafas Kris semakin memburu hingga tirai yang digenggamnya menjadi sangat kusut saat _namja_ tersebut mencium kening Sehun. Kris begitu marah hingga ia ingin berlari kesana dan menyeret anaknya dan mengurungnya sekarang juga, namun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Kini dirinya nampak seperti orang yang tengah dibakar cemburu. Marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

'_Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya marah ketika Sehun tak segera pulang dan malah bermain dengan teman-temannya. Yah, hanya itu.'_ Batinnya menyalahkan pemikirannya jika ia tak cemburu saat ini.

Ceklek

Sehun membuka pintunya perlahan, salah satu tangannya masih memegang keningnya yang sempat dicium Jongin tadi.

"Sudah puas berkencan?" sebuah suara dingin menyambutnya. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Daddy. It-itu—"

"Apa alasanmu sekarang? Sudah berulang kali ku bilang jangan pulang terlambat dari sekolah." Bentak Kris hingga membuat Sehun bergetar.

'_lagi.' _

"Sepertinya kau harus diajarkan bagaimana untuk menurut pada orang tua." Kris menyeret Sehun hingga membuatnya terkejut. Sehun berontak, ia tak mau merasakan siksaan Kris kembali saat ini.

Brukk

Sehun terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Berdiri!" perintah Kris, namun Sehun menggeleng.

"Berdiri kataku!" Kris yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya menyeret Sehun. Tidak dengan tangannya, melainkan dengan rambut Sehun.

"Argg, daddy—lepas—" seolah tuli, jerit kesakitan Sehun sama sekali tak menggoyahkan langkahnya. Justru jerit kesakitan Sehun bagaikan sebuah melodi merdu yang sangat Kris suka ia dengarkan.

"Daddy—hiks—aku mohon—" Sehun merasa beberapa helai rambutnya rontok karena tarikan Kris yang begitu kuat. Sehun semakin takut saat mengetahui langkah kaki Kris tertuju.

"Tidak! Daddy aku mohon, jangan ini. Daddy, tidak—" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penolakan, namun itu justru membuat tarikan di rambutnya semakin mengerat.

"Masuk! Aku bilang masuk!" Bentak Kris ketika Sehun memegang kusenan pintu bercat coklat tersebut.

Kris yang sudah tak sabar mencoba menarik tangan Sehun yang berpegangan pada kusenan pintu, bisa Kris lihat jika cakaran kuku Sehun di kusenan kayu mahoni itu tercetak cukup jelas.

"Dasar anak sialan."

_Bruk_

Kris berhasil menarik Sehun masuk dan membanting tubuhnya ke dalam. Ia segera berbalik keluar dan menutup pintu gudang yang sangat ditakutinya tersebut.

_Blam_

"TIDAK DADDY—SEHUN MOHON KELUARKAN SEHUN. DADDY! SEHUN BERJANJI TAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI." Kris tertawa mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Belajarlah dari kesalahanmu anakku." Gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, mataharipun sudah meninggalkan tempat peraduannya. Rembulan yang menggantikan tugasnya bahkan nampak tak mampu memberikan cahaya kepada seseorang yang kini nampak meringkuk disudut ruangan dengan tubuh bergetarnya.

"Daddy Sehun takut. Daddy disini gelap. Daddy Sehun mau keluar. Daddy–hiks." Rancau Sehun membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Sejak kecil Sehun sangat takut ruangan yang gelap, sempit serta kotor, karena disanalah hal mengerikan terjadi padanya saat dirinya berumur 7 tahun. Sehun pernah terkunci di lemari yang ada di gudang neneknya saat ia bermain petak umpet dengan kakeknya.

Sehun harus menunggu selama 4 jam saat kakeknya berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Namun bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat Sehun takut. Sehun pernah digigit tikus-tikus tempat Sehun bersembunyi hingga pingsan. Beruntung kakeknya segera membawanya kerumah sakit sebelum Sehun terkena virus yang dibawa hewan jorok tersebut.

_Bruk_

"Apa itu?" Sehun terperanjat saat mendengar sebuah benda terjatuh.

_Citt Citt_

_DEG_

Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara hewan yang sangat ditakutinya. Tikus merupakan salah satu penyebab trauma Sehun terhadap tempat yang gelap dan kotor seperti ini.

"DADDY! DADDY TOLONG SEHUN!" teriak Sehun semakin keras saat suara tikus terdengar kembali.

Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Sehun. Ia sangat yakin jika Sehun sangat ketakutan saat ini. Sudah lama ia tak membuka gudang tersebut bahkan anaknya tak pernah sekalipun berani mendekati tempat yang menjadi sumber ketakutannya.

"DADDY ADA TIKUS! DADDY BUKA PINTUNYA"

_Brak_

_Brak_

_Brak_

Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu yang ada di depannya. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia saja, karena pintu tersebut terlalu mahal hingga bisa di dobrak dengan tenaga remajanya.

.

–**oOo– Problem of Love –oOo–**

.

Kyuhyun hampir tak bisa menyangka, bagaimana bisa namja yang selalu mengganggunya dan bernafsu merebut dirinya dari Siwon kini malah semakin akrab dengannya.

Changmin menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun. Entah sihir apa yang Siwon perbuat padanya hingga mensetujui permintaannya untuk mengajak Changmin menginap di apartemennya.

Dan disinilah dirinya, di kamar milik Siwon. Kyuhyun tak mungkin tidur bersama Changmin, di apartemen Kyuhyun hanya ada dua kamar. Sebenarnya itu bukan kamar, melainkan ruang tamu yang dijadikannya sebuah kamar olehnya. Tidak mungkin bukan, ia harus tidur seranjang dengan Siwon. Meski tak akan terjadi sesuatu nantinya, namun tetap saja Siwon sebenarnya adalah _namja_ dewasa.

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menyamping menghadap Siwon yang kebetulan juga menghadap ke arahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang sama sekali tak pernah berubah.

"Kau sangat tampan _hyung_." Tangannya terulur mengusap alis tebal Siwon, terus turun mengikuti lekuk hidung mancung Siwon hingga berhenti di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap bibir tipis tersebut. Ia begitu merindukan sensasi bibir itu saat melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah bisa menghilangkan rasanya ketika mereka bercumbu dengan panas di bawah pohon maple hingga berakhir dengan penyatuan kedua raga mereka.

Yah, saat itu adalah saat pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melepas status _virgin_ pada dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli saat membayangkan bagaimana gagahnya tubuh Siwon yang dipenuhi otot tersebut menindihnya, menjilati setiap lekuk tubuhnya dan menusuknya hingga ke titik yang paling dalam.

Kyuhyun tak pernah lelah mengingatnya, karena saat itu Siwon nya terlihat sangat _manly_ dan juga _sexy_. Kulit tan nya, bibirnya, bahkan hingga 'milik' Siwon pun harus Kyuhyun akui berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan hingga melupakan dunianya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terlalu bahagia mengingatnya hingga kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Siwon tanpa sengaja berhasil mengantarkannya ke dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

Dini hari, Changmin yang terbangun dari tidurnya mengunjungi kamar Siwon. Beruntung pintu kamar Siwon tak terkunci hingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah kesana.

Changmin merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah teduh sang pujaan hatinya. Mengusap pipi putih pucat tersebut hingga mengusap bibir _kissable_ yang selalu ingin dirasakannya.

Changmin menundukan wajahnya, berniat merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir plum yang mampu mengoyak jala kesadarannya. Namun langkah Changmin terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Changmin _hyung_?"

"Ssttt.." Changmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya. Memberi isyarat Siwon untuk diam.

"Apa yang Changmin _hyung_ lakukan?" bisik Siwon hampir tak terdengar.

"_Hyung_ akan menghilangkan mimpi buruk Kyuhyun _hyung_." Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung. Matanya terus menatap Changmin yang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

_Kiss_

Berhasil. Changmin berhasil merasakan bibir lembut itu. Changmin tak menyangka sensasinya bahkan melebihi nikmatnya _wine_ kelas atas yang pernah diminumnya. Changmin ingin sekali melumatnya, namun ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terbangun, sehingga ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja.

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada Kyu _hyung_, okay." Siwon mengangguk polos. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa hubungannya mimpi buruk dengan ciuman. Namun Siwon terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkannya.

Di sisi lain seorang _namja_ mengendarai motor _sport_ nya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Jalanan yang sepi membuatnya semakin mudah meminimalisir waktu ke tempat tujuan.

Kim Jongin yang baru sadar ketika ia meminjam buku Sehun, segera berangkat untuk mengembalikannya. Memang ini sudah terlalu malam untuk mengembalikannya, dan ia masih ada hari esok di sekolah. Namun Jongin tak mau menunda waktu mengembalikannya.

Jongin sudah meminjam buku tugas Sehun sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dan tugas tersebut dikumpulkan besok di jam pertama. Jongin tak mau membuat Sehun dihukum karena kebiasaannya yang terlambat masuk sekolah dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang terlambat mengumpulkan tugasnya.

Jongin memarkir motornya di depan gerbang pintu Mashion rumah Sehun. Pukul setengah 10 dan rumah Sehun nampak sepi, bahkan tak ada petugas _security_.

'_Mungkin security nya sedang ke toilet.'_ Batinnya.

Jongin memanjat pagar tinggi rumah Sehun. Ia melangkah dengan nyaman menuju ke pintu utama Mashion bergaya Eropa tersebut.

Baru saja Jongin ingin menekan bel, tiba-tiba saja dia dikejutkan oleh suara isakan dari arah kirinya. _'mana mungkin di rumah sebagus ini ada hantu.'_ Batinnya.

"Da-daddy tohh–long–" sebuah suara lemah kembali menghentikan niat Jongin menekan bel rumah Sehun. Penasaran dengan suara tersebut, akhirnya Jongin mengikuti sumber suara berasal.

Jongin menautkan alisnya saat ia berada di paling pojok kiri Manshion mewah dengan gembok yang melekat bersama dengan kuncinya pada pintu bercat coklat tersebut.

"Dad–ddy–" suara itu semakin lemah di dengar Jongin. Karena sangat penasaran akan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Jonginpun membuka pintu tersebut.

_Klek_

Jongin berhasil membuka dan mengambil gembok yang menghalangi keingintahuannya. Saat Jongin membuka dengan perlahan pintu tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menimpa kakinya.

_Bruk_

Jongin memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya hingga membuatnya terbisu melihat sesuatu yang limbung ke arahnya ternyata adalah sesosok manusia.

Jantung Jongin seakan berhenti seketika saat mengenali dengan jelas siapa manusia tersebut.

"Sehun!"

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

**Reply for Chapter 3 :**

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo : **Ne, tapi Kris sebenarnya possessive loh~ di chapter ini sudah kejawab 'kan? :D

**Wonkyupet : **Sebenarnya sih saya juga nggak tega. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi T_T tapi sadness nya kerasa nggak? #pasangwajahmelas XD

**Iloyalty1 : **Benarkah? Syukurlah, karena saya ingin membuat readers juga ikut merasakan bagaimana situasi yang ada di fanfic ini. Apa ini terlalu drama banget? Semoga tidak #nyengir XD

**Elizhacho : **Gomawo :D Iya tidak papa. Dari pada tidak review sama sekali. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak memaksa untuk review. Namun hanya saja cuma reviewlah yang membuatku semangat untuk membuat fanfic. Tanpa itu, FF ini tidak ada artinya. :)

**Oh Jizze :** Jika tidak karena Jizzi-san, saya tidak akan update hari ini loh. Sebenarnya saya suka jika ada orang yang menanyakan FF saya. Karena itu berarti mereka suka dengan ceritanya dan tak sabar untuk membaca kelanjutannya. Semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan. Thanks atas semangatnya. :D

**Riyoung17 : **Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka chapter ini. Thanks sudah menyemangati saya untuk terus update. :D

**Nin nina :** Aduh, maaf ya jika saya selalu menyiksa Sehun. Padahal mereka –Sehun & Kyuhyun– bias saya. Semoga betah dengan ceritanya :D

**Mr. Jongin Albino :** *Sodorin tissue* semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan. #bow

**Kikiikyujunmyun : **Ini ada pair KaiHun juga dear. Jadi don't worry. Malah bisa dibilang pair KaiHun lebih mendominasi daripada KrisHun :)

**Baekhyuniewife :** Siwon bisa sembuh, don't worry dear. Siwon sembuhnya disaat situasi yang *cough* tebak sendiri ya. Soalnya itu masih ada di chapter 6 kalo nggak 7. Bisa menebakan? #smirk

**Ohsehun79 : **Sudah cepat 'kan update nya? Love balik deh. #digampar XD

**Seshikyuhana :** Wah ada KHS juga (read:KaihunShipper & KrisHunShipper). Eomma Sehun Kristal? Soalnya tinggal comot(?) saja waktu itu. Lagi pula nama Oh Soo Jung, terasa sangat pas. #slap XD

**Xxx :** Siwon sembuhnya? Tak lama lagi. Jadi ditunggu saja ne. :D

**Sehun Wind :** Ini sudah cepet 'kan? Yehet! *sodorin tissue*

**YoungChanBiased :** *Sodorin tissue lagi* semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu termehek-mehek ne. #digebukin rame"

**Izzy :** Sudah update cepat 'kan? :D

**Putri. KyusungKrishun :** Kris meski jahat tetap cool 'kan? XD Jahat-jahat begitu orangnya penyayang loh. :D

**Mamanyahunhan :** New comer! Welcome ne :D oh ya, dari pen name sepertinya HHS ya? Senangnya ternyata ada HHS yg mau baca FF KHS :D

**Big Thanks untuk para reviewers Chapter sebelumnya.** Saya tidak bisa membalas review semuanya. Jadi yg saya balas hanya reviewers di chapter 3. Tapi saya sungguh berterima kasih atas semangatnya. Tanpa kalian FF ini tidak ada artinya.

Untuk yg menunggu **Hen'nakanji**, semoga sabar menunggu. Saya akan melanjutkan FF itu setelah selesai mengetik chapter terakhir POL. Masih macet di 365 words T_T

Sepertinya chapter ini terlalu panjang. Karena netto isi chapter ini hampir 4rb Words minus balasan review serta cuap-cuap gaje ini. Semoga tidak membosankan. :D


End file.
